Pequeño
by Missclover
Summary: Sería él quién tuviera el trono. La vería desde lo alto, pero con todo el amor posible.


Aclaraciones:

– Hablando

– Pensando

Antes de empezar a leer deben saber que:

* * *

"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto"

* * *

*.

*.

*.

Faltaban tan solo unos cuantos minutos para retomar el entrenamiento, y él parecía no darse cuenta de ese detalle.

Distraído no estaba, tan sólo pensaba… En ella.

Y la observaba.

Su comida había quedado en el olvido y todo por culpa de aquella chica que siempre tenía a su lado, como en ese mismo momento.

Sentado al lado de su amiga a los pies de un árbol que eligieron para poder descansar y posteriormente almorzar, veía minuciosamente cada movimiento realizado por ella. Desde cómo agarraba los palillos hasta que metía la comida dentro de su boca, así como pequeños gestos que hacía con sus manos o pies.

Pero no era eso lo que lo ponía en ese estado. Era _cómo_ la miraba.

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en su blanquecino rostro. Y sin más comenzó a hablar con su característica voz que mostraba seriedad pero también se podía apreciar que él lo disfrutaba.

– Eres pequeña Tenten –Su felicidad aumentaba al ver el rostro de ella, entre una mezcla de sorpresa, porque era raro que Neji rompiera el silencio, y la duda–. Te he ganado –Siguió deleitándose con las expresiones que hacía su compañera de equipo al escucharlo hablar.

Lo observó confundida pero no faltó mucho para que armara el rompecabezas de sus palabras. Aquellas palabras que significaba una apuesta.

Una apuesta donde recordaba cuando él era el de menor estatura que sus compañeros, incluso de ella misma. Y cómo él se sentía incómodo con ese aspecto. De cómo ella era la superior, y él tenía que obedecerla en cualquier momento. Para Tenten era algo sin importancia, pero parecía que era muy importante para Neji.

_Un asunto machista_, razonó Tenten en esa época cuando eran unos niños de tan sólo doce años, casi entrando a la adolescencia. No le importaba ganarle por uno o dos centímetros, pero verlo de esa forma le hacía tanta gracia que incluso lo trataba como un chiquillo inmaduro.

–_Cuando seas más alto que yo, podrás pedirme lo que quieras, pero por el momento harás lo que yo te pida, empezando por invitarme la comida de hoy_–. Sí, ése era el trato que habían hecho hace muchos años. Un trato que quedó en el olvido, o eso creía hasta que Neji sacó el tema tan sutilmente.

Y ahora lo veía acercarse a ella, quedando a tan poco espacio que incluso podía apreciar más el color de sus ojos característicos de su clan. Esos ojos que tanto le gustaban.

Tenten esperaba algún movimiento por parte de él o que empezara a mandar por su triunfo. Estaba segura que le cobraría por aquellos platillos que lo obligó a comprar, o simplemente se vengaría por la ocasión en que le cepilló su larga y sedosa cabellera. Frunció el ceño, indignada. No era posible que él se pudiera quejar por eso, si le había hecho unas lindas trenzas que cualquier chica envidiaría con tener ese cabello.

–Bésame.

Y de pronto ahí estaba ella de nuevo, mirándolo con sorpresa mientras él acortaba el pequeño espacio que tenía entre los dos. Sintiendo los delgados labios sobre los suyos; un corto beso pero sencillo que le llegó al alma.

–Neji… –Tenten suspiró hondo incapaz de creer lo que había pasado unos segundo antes pero aún sintiendo la pequeña caricia que le había dado su compañero. Entonces sin que el genio lo esperara, observó como la castaña formaba una sonrisilla juguetona – Te sigo ganando por edad –lo vio con suficiencia y luego con ojillos maliciosos agregó– Sígueme besando.

*.

*.

*.

* * *

¡Hola!

Primer Historia en este año 2014, y sobretodo de mi pareja favorita.

Sí, llevo mucho tiempo que no me paso por la página, pero aún sigo siendo fiel a esta hermosa pareja "NejiTenten".

Bueno, pues la idea me salió con ver un Ending "Ima Made Nando Mo" (No me acuerdo cuál es el numero de la temporada) pero al verlo, a mi me pareció que Tenten (al ser la mayor de las kunoichis a excepción de Temari) le ganaba por poquitín a Neji. xD  
Pero al buscar información sobre sus estaturas cuando eran niños resulta que en verdad necesito lentes.

Sin embargo, continué desarrollando la historia de esta manera pues me llegaban imágenes de cómo Neji se sentiría al no ser capaz de besar a gusto a su queridísima Tenten. Ok, tampoco significa que la estatura sea lo ideal para dar un beso; ¡Pero vamos! Es uno de nuestros ninjas más orgullosos.

Aunque Tenten siempre estará ahí para bajarlo de sus nubes de geniecillo. Y con mucho amor lo logrará. Al menos en mis historias.

Espero continuar escribiendo más, y además disfrutar de sus propios fics de ellos dos. =)

¡Saludos!

*Comentarios, dudas sean bienvenidos.


End file.
